The invention relates particularly to the marine gas transportation of compressed gas. Because of the complexity of existing marine gas transportation systems significant expenses are ensued which render many projects uneconomic. Thus there is an ongoing need to define storage systems for compressed gas that can contain large quantities of compressed gas, simplify the system of complex manifolds and valves, and also reduce construction costs. This specific system, which is a unique development of the more general systems described in the above patent application, purports to do all three.